Espíritu Navideño
by Lady Amoran
Summary: La navidad en el 221-B de Baker Street siempre era normal, como si fuese cualquier día de la semana. Pero la llegada de John con Hamish después de la muerte de Mary obligará al detective consultor a recibir el espíritu navideño en su casa si no espera quedarse solo. Este fanfic participa en el reto de fin de año del foro I am Sherlocked
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personajes que aparecen a continuación es mio (que mas quisiera yo), son únicamente creación de Sir Artur Conan Doyle, y me baso en la adaptación de la BBC hecha por Mark Gatiss y Steve Moffat (aquello que gustan de alimentarse de las lagrimas). Yo solo adoro jugar con estos personajes.

* * *

Este Fanfic participa en el reto de fin de año del foro _ **I am Sherlocked**_

* * *

John Watson caminaba tranquilamente por la calle cuando empezó a notar que el clima ligeramente más frio, las luces navideñas decorando los establecimientos, las canciones navideñas en la radio a todo volumen marcaban el inicio de diciembre que siempre llegaba con buenos momentos para pasar en familia. Por un momento se le había olvidado eso de celebrar la navidad, así que aquellos pequeños detalles le recordaron a John que ya era momento de sacar los adornos navideños, de comprar un árbol grande, y empezar con los preparativos para las festividades.

Después de un par de minutos caminando el blogger se detuvo un momento, las bolsas que traía cargando desde el supermercado pesaban demasiado, haciendo que sus manos se entumecieran, así que tomó una bocanada de aire y lo expulsó pausadamente, se sentó en una banca que afortunadamente estaba en su camino, mientras masajeaba sus manos pensaba en que este año todo sería realmente diferente.

La navidad no sería como las últimas, la muerte de Mary era algo realmente difícil para él, al igual que para su hijo. Murió en un accidente de auto, hacía ya 7 meses atrás. Fue un duro golpe, pero no pudo permitirse romperse por ello. Hamish no se merecía aquello. Después de la muerte de su esposa volvió a Baker Street donde sabía que era recibido, aun cuando tenía miedo por la relación entre compañero y su hijo. Aunque afortunadamente el niño amaba al detective, se autodenominaba su mayor fan. Sherlock por su parte hacía el mejor esfuerzo por no dejar partes de cuerpos humanos en el refrigerador. Pero aun así su amigo no era exactamente feliz en estas épocas, tendía a ser un poco mordaz en ocasiones, demasiado sincero…

El timbre de un celular lo sacó de su ensoñación recordándose que debía regresar al departamento. Caminando se decidió que esta sería la mejor navidad para todos, se encargaría de ello, tendría que ir por un árbol esa misma tarde.

* * *

En el interior del 221-B de Baker Street se podía ver a un Hamish Watson de apenas cinco años realmente contento poniendo las luces en aquel enorme árbol navideño que su papá le había traído. Le gustaba realmente mucho, tenía ramas por todos lados, tenía un olor chistoso y era ¡realmente alto! Estaba en medio de la habitación, las cosas que le había dejado su papá también le gustaban mucho, eran esferas de todos los colores, y luces que sabía al conectarlos se verían geniales. Además era muy bueno decorando, siempre le decían eso de sus dibujos.

Terminó de poner las esferas, le había quedado perfecto. Aunque faltaba algo, así que busco de nuevo en la caja encontrando aquello que hacía falta. ¡La estrella!

Su papá había ido con la señora Hudson, ella era muy buena con él, le daba galletas cada que iba. Y su tío Sherlock estaba muy ocupado en la mesa con esa maquinita que veía las cosas más grandes así que no pensó que fuera buena idea molestarlo. Además él ya era un niño grande, tomó la silla y trepó por ella con la estrella dorada en sus manos. Pero no llegaba, le faltaba solo un poco más. Se puso en puntitas y ¡listo! La estrella estaba perfecta, se hizo para atrás para verla mejor olvidando que estaba arriba de la silla. Haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y trastabillará.

Para no caer de espaldas Hamish se impulsó hacia el árbol el cual se cayó con él encima justo donde Sherlock se encontraba haciendo gran estruendo.

* * *

Un estruendo proveniente de su apartamento lo alertó.

\- ¡Hamish! ¿Qué has hecho? - pudo oír a Sherlock gritando.- ¡Acabas de arruinar todo el trabajo que llevaba!

\- Perdón tío Sherlock - había salido entre las ramas del árbol.- Yo sólo quería poner la estrella para navidad.

\- ¡Eso es una tontería!- Sherlock parecía realmente molesto.- Es una tontería el árbol de navidad, no podré terminar ese experimento y es tú culpa.

\- Sherlock ¡Basta! –gritó John, cuando logró deducir la imagen ante él, haciendo que el más alto este reaccionara. Mientras él se acercaba rápidamente a su hijo mientras lo envolvía en sus brazos – Hamish, tranquilo no pasó nada.

\- ¡Tiré el árbol y tío Sherlock se enojó! – Lloró el niño escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de su padre. – Arruiné la navidad. ¿Verdad?

\- No hijo, claro que no

\- Hamish, yo… - comenzó Sherlock, pero John después de lanzar una mirada molesta se llevó a su hijo a la habitación mientras acariciaba su cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

Al cuál después de un buen rato convenció de que no había arruinado la navidad, que Sherlock no lo odiaba solo estaba siendo un Grinch (cosa que hizo reír al niño), lo convenció de ver una película que el pequeñín no terminó ver, quedó completamente dormido a la mitad de esta, acostó a su hijo en la cama, apagó la tele y salió dispuesto a hablar seriamente con Sherlock, pero cuando lo buscó este ya no estaba en casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personajes que aparecen a continuación es mio (que mas quisiera yo), son únicamente creación de Sir Artur Conan Doyle, y me baso en la adaptación de la BBC hecha por Mark Gatiss y Steve Moffat (aquello que gustan de alimentarse de las lagrimas). Yo solo adoro jugar con estos personajes.

* * *

Este Fanfic participa en el reto de fin de año del foro _ **I am Sherlocked**_

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas del incidente del árbol caído, Sherlock no se aparecía por la casa mientras John estaba ahí, pero sabía que llegaba un par de horas a dormir y luego se volvía a ir. Greg le decía que tomaba casos que eran ridículos pero no se quedaba quieto ni un minuto, John había pedido un par de días en el hospital para pasar con el tiempo con su hijo.

Se sentó en una banca fuera del hospital, después de todo el día atendiendo enfermos, admiró aquel árbol de navidad. Estaba realmente molesto, con Sherlock pero también estaba molesto con él mismo. Desde un principio sabía que detective consultor no era una persona tan amigable, que apenas si celebraba estas fechas, que odiaba las multitudes que no le eran útiles, obviamente ese caso era muy importante.

Cerró los ojos un momento recordando todas las navidades de su vida. Podía perfectamente recordar las cenas con sus padres, cuando cuidaba todo el año portarse bien para recibir regalos, la manera en como ayudaba desde temprano a su madre, limpiando la casa, poniendo la mesa, hasta en ocasiones ayudándola a cocinar.

Las risas de sus familiares, los chistes que en ese momento no entendía, todo formaba parte de sus memorias, algunas no eran tan buenas, como cuando su hermana recibía muchos regalos y él apenas si recibía uno. Cuando su padre estaba en casa y eran una familia unida aunque solo fuera por un momento lo hacían el niño más feliz del mundo.

Luego cuando decidió estudiar medicina, aprendió valiosas cosas de la vida, como esta misma alegría aun en estas fechas de celebraciones podían acabarse.

Su primera navidad con una familia fue lo mejor. Cuando Hamish nació fue la mejor navidad de su vida, aquella criatura entre sus brazos lo hacían sentir único junto con Mary, eran una familia feliz. ¡Él quería que su hijo tuviera esos mismos recuerdos! Pero con la muerte de Mary las cosas se habían puesto complicadas, era cierto que su hijo no recordaba mucho a su madre, y siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Que era feliz viviendo con él y con Sherlock. El recuerdo de su hijo convenciendo a Sherlock de hacer miles de cosas ridículas cruzo por su mente.

Ademas estaban esos sentimientos que comenzaba a notar por Sherlock, llegando a reconsiderar su orientación sexual. Debía hablar con él, realmente no creía que hubiera otro lugar donde tanto su hijo como él que pudieran llamar hogar.

\- ¡John! - le gritó Sarah desde el interior del hospital.- Hay enfermos que atender.

\- Voy, voy - se levantó rápidamente volviendo al hospital decidido a arreglar las cosas con Sherlock.

* * *

Sherlock estaba realmente preocupado por lo sucedido con el árbol, tanto que no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran las lágrimas del niño, sentía un vació, aquel que se instalaba cada vez que se peleaban, aunque esta vez realmente creía que había arruinado las cosas.

No le era tan fácil para él. No estaba acostumbrado a tener a un niño correteando por la casa, o celebrar la navidad pero cuando John llegó todo destrozado con Hamish no pudo negarse. Haría todo por John. Y el niño era adorable realmente no podía negarlo, lo escuchaba hablar desde abejas hasta crímenes (esto último sin que su fiel acompañante y el padre del niño lo supiese) hasta quedarse dormido realmente lo enternecía.

Llegó al apartamento, para encontrarse con la Sra. Hudson jugando cluedo con el pequeño Watson en la sala. El niño fue el primero en notar su llegada pero rápidamente bajo la cabeza, deduciendo en primer lugar que John había sido llamado del hospital por alguna emergencia. Y que el niño estaba realmente triste aún.

\- Hamish... ¿puedo jugar? - le preguntó lentamente mientras se acercaba. La Sra. Hudson le sonrió mientras se iba. _Debo ir a hacer galletas,_ murmuró para salir de la sala. Aunque se quedó detrás de la puerta.

\- ¿Ya no estas molesto conmigo? - la pregunta del niño era tan sincera que Sherlock no pudo evitarse sentir aún peor.

\- No Hamish, yo sólo... - No sabía ya ni que decir. - Soy una mala persona.

\- No tío Sherlock, solo eres un Grinch necesitas mas espíritu navideño - Sherlock no sabía que era un _Grinch_ pero el niño parecía muy convencido por lo que ni preguntó, además el niño se había prendado a su cuello en un extraño abrazo.

\- Bueno Hamish, creo que esta vez debo pedirte ayuda- El niño le miró extrañado.- ¿Cómo es lo del espíritu de navidad?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Qué? - Realmente se perdía con las platicas del niño.

\- ¿Por qué quieres el espíritu de la navidad?

Sherlock se quedó pensativo. ¿Cuál era su verdadera razón para arreglar las cosas? _John_ le recordó su inconsciente. Y era verdad no podía vivir sin su blogger a su lado.

\- Por John.

\- Entonces... ¡Es muy fácil papá Sherlock! – el niño lo miró con ojos entusiasmado y una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras le empezaba a recitar todo lo necesario para tener el espíritu navideño en su alma, dejando confundido al detective por la manera en como le dijo.

* * *

Más luces. Más regalos. Más comida.

Eso sería realmente sencillo. Salió en la búsqueda que le prometía tener _espíritu navideño._ Después de un par de horas comprando en tienda tras tienda y teniendo altercados con las personas de los supermercados las nuevas luces que habían comprado brindaban la mayor iluminación que se podía -o eso decía la caja-. A un día para la noche buena empezó a preparar las cosas de la cena, Hamish le había dicho que era realmente molesto cocinar el día antes de la navidad, así que podía perfectamente cocinarlo y guardarlo para que solo se calentara. Seguro le daba mas sabor. Había comprado un pavo enorme 10 kilos, realmente le costó trabajo cargarlo, pero no era nada que el asombroso detective consultor no pudiese hacer.

Tomo todos los materiales que había comprado: las nueces, la carne que según el Internet debía ir dentro del pavo, el vino que parecía ser importante por que aparecía en todas las recetas, así que vació todo el vino en el pavo. La pasta debía ponerse hervir según las instrucciones del empaque. Generalmente evitaba cocinar y quizá hubiese sido mejor idea llamar a la Sra. Hudson, pero esta vez debía hacerlas cosas solo. Las nuevas luces en el árbol ya estaban listas solo debían presionar el interruptor y la casa se llenaría de luz como si esta fuera agua. Todo iba perfecto sólo había un problema:

El pavo no cabía en el horno. Aunque rápidamente encontraron una solución, no la mejor, pero una solución.

\- No creo que funcione Hamish - el niño le había dado la idea de meter el pavo sin la charola para que si pudiera entrar.

\- Claro que sí.- observando como el mas alto empujaba el pavo con todas sus fuerzas. Hasta que el pavo logró entrar luciendo realmente apresado por las paredes del horno. - ¿Ves? Fácil. ¡Veamos una película!

El olor a quemado solo fue el inicio de una serie de eventos realmente desafortunados. Dado a que ambos habían olvidado el pavo en el horno y la pasta, tanto el vino que recubría al primero (sin contar la obvia desventaja de que habían metido a la fuerza el pavo) como el agua se había evaporado provocando lo inevitable. Que la comida se incendiara.

Sherlock rápidamente comenzó a buscar el extintor que recordaba haber guardado en algún lado. Hamish al ver su desesperación encendió las luces del árbol para que pudiese ver mejor. Aunque no contaba con que las luces sobrecalentarán el seco pino. Dando nuevamente un resultado inevitable.

¡Un incendio!

Así admiraron desde fuera del 221b junto con los otros vecinos como el fuego que se había originado en menos de 5 minutos ya consumía las cortinas de las ventanas.

\- Creo que fue demasiada luz.- exclamó el pequeño.

* * *

Escuchó las sirenas del los bomberos vio que doblaban justo donde él debía seguir caminando. _Debe ser en otra parte... No creo que sea nada grave... Quizá algún niño llamó por accidente... No, no, ¡no!_ Trató de tranquilizarse John, pero sentía un mal presentimiento. Corrió hasta la casa para toparse con lo que mas temía. Una catástrofe.

\- ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?! - Los bomberos apagaban las llamas que salían por la ventana del departamento.- ¡HAMISH!

\- ¡Papá! - su hijo le gritaba desde el otro lado de la acera. **Sano y salvo.** Aquel peso se desvaneció parcialmente, mientras corría hasta él.

\- ¡John tranquilo! Fue un accidente - Vió a Sherlock, no lo había notado unos momentos atrás y de pronto sintió tanto enojo. Luchó contra las ganas de golpearlo, no era el lugar.

\- Hamish ¿estas bien?- tomó a su hijo en brazos, sin dejarlo contestar. Sin escuchar a Sherlock, sin dejar ir esa preocupación. Vamonos

\- John, yo solo trataba de...

No pensaba escuchar ninguna explicación ridícula. Si amaba a Sherlock, ya era claro con ello. Pero su hijo era mas importante y realmente comprendía que las cosas no iban a cambiar, debía ser fuerte por esta ocasión. Era lo mejor.

\- Vendré por nuestras cosas mañana - sentenció para después dar media vuelta con su hijo en brazos quien estaba llorando por el miedo al fuego, por la navidad arruinada, por todo lo que había pasado.

Mientras Sherlock se quedaba solo admirando como se iban.

* * *

Mycroft estaba sentado en el mueble de su casa viendo una película navideña recostado en el mueble con su pareja recargada en su hombro, vaya que se sentía raro, pero adoraba aquella figura, su cabello canoso y esos labios, aquellos que podía alcanzar con solo acercarse unos segundos. Su celular sonó, _que inoportuno querido hermano._

 **Necesito tú ayuda.- S.H**

Su acompañante lo miró extrañado, Es _Sherlock_ le murmuró antes de contestarle a su adorado hermano.

 **Debes estar muy desesperado para pedir mi ayuda. -M.H**

Su pareja que ahora estaba sentada correctamente alzo una ceja.

 **Lo estoy.- S.H**

\- Creo que tendremos que hacer una visita a Baker Street, Gregory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personajes que aparecen a continuación es mio (que mas quisiera yo), son únicamente creación de Sir Artur Conan Doyle, y me baso en la adaptación de la BBC hecha por Mark Gatiss y Steve Moffat (aquello que gustan de alimentarse de las lagrimas). Yo solo adoro jugar con estos personajes.

* * *

Este Fanfic participa en el reto de fin de año del foro _ **I am Sherlocked**_

* * *

Era temprano, demasiado, apenas el sol aparecería por el horizonte. Pero John estaba despierto. El hotel en donde estaban no era el mas lujoso, apenas si consistía en una cama en medio de la habitación y una televisión vieja, muy parecido a la habitación que tenía antes de encontrar a Sherlock, pero ya habían pasado la noche. Le hubiera gustado encontrar algo mejor, había buscado en hoteles mejores sin resultados fructíferos, no era raro que todo estuviese lleno, era víspera de navidad la mayoría de las habitaciones estaban llenas de familiares lejanos que pasaban la navidad de la mejor manera.

Su hijo dormía profundamente, había llorado toda la noche, hipando cosas sobre la navidad y Sherlock... Se sentía un mal padre por dejar que su hijo tuviera que pasar por todas esas cosas, su mente no dejaba de pensar en Sherlock, aunque no quería pensar en este último, le era doloroso. No era su culpa ser así, era realmente mas fácil cuando eran solo ellos dos. Pero su muerte había sido devastadora para él, la caía en Barts le provocó un profundo dolor que fue muy complicado de aliviar, la llegada de Mary a su vida le representó otra oportunidad, y luego regresó.

No olvidaba la cena, cuando fingió ser el mesero, la rabia que sintió, la impotencia, pero en el fondo sentía tanto alivio, Sherlock representaba algo que Mary nunca pudo ser. Aun así se caso con ella, trato de ser feliz, la amo tanto, ese amor creció aun más cuando llegó su hijo. Pero nunca fue igual que Sherlock, desde que lo conoció quedó eclipsado. Por mas que lo negará el sentimiento era imposible de retener.

Aun cuando su esposa ya no estaba, cuando volvían a estar juntos. John sabía que cualquier cosa con el detective era imposible

\- Papi, ¿ya vamos a regresar a casa? - su hijo le preguntó desde la cama. Se tallaba los ojos tratando de espantar el sueño.- Ya quiero regresar.

-No hijo, no regresaremos - la declaración le dolió inmensamente, se estaba volviendo una sentencia real real.- pasaremos la navidad aquí, pediremos comida al cuarto y un pastel

\- Pero no quiero - su hijo hizo un puchero, estaba complicando las cosas. El niño de repente recordó algo importante.- ¿Y Sherlock? No quiero que se quede solo en navidad

John miró a su hijo enternecido, el pequeño sin duda no veía lo obvio.

\- Estas fechas no le gustan. A él le gusta estar solo - eso era todo, era lo correcto.- por eso buscaremos una casa nue...

-¡NO! -Hamish gritó molesto, él no quería una nueva casa. Él quería regresar al apartamento con Sherlock - Sherlock quiere el espíritu navideño. Sólo por ti

-¿Qué cosas dices hijo? - su hijo realmente estaba delirando.

Hamish miró molesto a su papá a veces parecía que era invialido ¿o se decía invalado?... ¿inválido? ¡Cómo sea! No esta viendo. Así que le empezó a contar lo que había pasado con Sherlock, cuando se disculpo con él. Lo del espíritu navideño. Cómo lo ayudó a poner el pavo en el horno pero que empezó a oler raro. Que las luces brillaban mucho y el fuego. ¡Mucho fuego!

* * *

John y Hamish arribaron a Baker Street por la tarde, el sol en esta ocasión ya estaba ocultándose. John no creía lo que su hijo le dijo, pero realmente no dejó que Sherlock le explicará nada, en nombre de la amistad que por tantos años tuvieron decidió darle una -entre tantas- oportunidad.

Al abrir la puerta se topo con una imagen que nunca creyó ver.

Había un nuevo árbol aun más grande que el anterior, estaba hermosamente decorado con luces de colores (agradecía que no fueran tantas) debajo de sus ramas había múltiples regalos. Todo el departamento estaba decorado y limpio.

\- Sherlock... - le llamó John, y escuchando ruidos supo que estaba en la cocina, a la cual se dirigió.

Por su parte Hamish solo tenía ojos para una cosa:

\- ¡Regalos! - fue a verlos todos ¡Eran tan grandes!

\- ¡John! No se supone que vendrías, debía yo irte a buscar, aun no están listas las cosas - Sherlock se veía nervioso. Tenía un mandil amarrado en la cintura y un gorro navideño decorando sus risos.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto?

\- Espíritu navideño - fue la única respuesta que tuvo. - mira arriba.

Había muérdago arriba de ellos, John iba a negarse a hacer aquello, por su puesto que Sherlock pensaría que sería divertido, jugar con él, por que quedaba claro que no había manera de que..

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por unos labios que se posaron en los suyos, al principio no se movieron, pero después de una eternidad (que quizá pudo ser solo un segundo) tomaron los suyos en un beso. Uno cargado de tantos sentimientos, de tanto enojo, alegría, furia, esperanza. Pero sobre todo amor. Las manos de Sherlock envolvieron la cintura de John, mientras este rodeaba el cuello del mas alto, tomándolo con fuerza temiendo que pudiera desvanecerse en un instante.

Después de ello John creía realmente que todo era un sueño.

* * *

\- ¿Y tú hiciste esto sólo? - preguntó John después de un buen rato debajo del muérdago.

\- Claro que no Dr. Watson - exclamó Mycroft haciendo acto de presencia mi hermano es incapaz de hacer algo así por su cuenta.

\- ¡Yo también ayude! - reclamó Greg apareciendo para completar el cuadro para la incredulidad de John.

\- Creo que deberíamos dejar al par de _tortolos_ solos amor. - John reafirmaba la versión de que estaba delirando. -Bienvenido a la familia.

\- ¡Recuerden que hay un niño! - les gritó Greg antes de irse.

Bueno, quizá la navidad no sería tan mala al final de cuentas


End file.
